Broken
by Annabeth-Cyone
Summary: Quizás, sólo quizás, habría una vez en que ella lo vería como Haise, y no como Ken. [Touken] [Haika]
**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen al rompe corazones de Ishida Sui.**

 **Notas: Spoilers del manga, están advertidos uwu**

 **o.o.o.o**

Sabe que no debería, pero lo hace.

Su cuerpo se impulsa y casi trota al ritmo de su alocado corazón.

Una sonrisa inocente se extiende en su rostro al doblar la calle. Un suspiro de alivio brota de sus labios cuando sus manos abren la puerta y oye el sonido de la campanilla resonar en el amplio lugar.

El hombre que siempre está detrás de la barra le da una mirada sería, como suele hacerlo, y se da vuelta para seguir limpiando los vasos que seguramente están cristalinos por tanto frotar, queriendo—seguramente—ignorarlo a él y a las sonrisas tontas que le da a la camarera.

De alguna forma le gusta la seriedad que tiene, le gustaba cuando ponía los ojos en blanco y caminaba como un fantasma silencioso alrededor del café. Se sentía tan familiar que era reconfortante, y su cuerpo lo recibía siempre con una bienvenida agradable.

Pero lo olvida cuando su oído le permite escuchar sus suaves pisadas. Acompañadas por el eco que hacen sus tacones al caminar, y entonces, tras un pequeño salto que hace su corazón, aparece tras la puerta detrás de la cafetería y Sasaki sabe que tiene la sonrisa más estúpida que hubiera hecho antes plantada en su rostro.

 _Touka_.

Se atrevió a preguntarle su nombre sólo hace un par de semanas. Creyó que se negaría, pero le regaló una sonrisa que parecía un poco resignada antes de contestar:

—Kirishima Touka.

Le gustaba su apellido, pero más su nombre. Le gustaba como la última sílaba se enredaba en la punta de su lengua al decirlo y al agregarle el _chan_ al final ella parecía sobresaltarse en un estado tímido sin saber qué hacer.

Suspiró esperando que no lo notara—aunque sabía que el señor al que ella llamaba su hermano lo hacía, podía verlo rolar los ojos—. No recordaba haberse sentido enamorado antes, o que supiese, nunca de la forma en que se sentía ahora.

Le gustaba su cabello corto y la forma en que tapaba su ojo con discreción. Le gustaba cuando atendía a los clientes con una decencia fina y le hablaba en voz baja, como si ambos compartieran un pequeño secreto.

Y su sonrisa.

 _Ah,_ piensa, _esa sonrisa._

Suspira para sus adentros. Su alegría disminuyendo un poco, aunque sólo un poco.

Nunca eran forzadas y tampoco falsas, no obstante al verlas su corazón siempre se apretaba un poco y de cierta forma le dolía.

Hay una tristeza y agonía que parecen esconderse ahí, una que nadie nota. Un tipo de pena que ella decidió cargar hace mucho tiempo.

Si la pudiese conocer un poco más, al menos lo suficiente, podría pasar un brazo despreocupado por su hombro, darle alguna palmada en la espalda en gesto de apoyo, o al menos, alguna señal de que él estaba ahí para lo que ella necesitase.

Pero entonces cuando sus labios se abrían para hablarle de algún libro que terminó de leer y empezar un tema de conversación que durara más de los ínfimos dos minutos que siempre tenían, su cabeza comenzaba a palpitar y lo que fuese a decir moría completamente en su boca.

Y él se resignaba por ese día y ella exhalaba cansada.

Se pide casi cinco cafés, los toma por sorbo, saboreándolo lo más posible para que su tiempo no se agotara y se quedara sin excusas para quedarse. Las páginas del libro que lee pasan volando cuando se mete en la historia y se debe obligar a deslazarse del mundo al que entra para darle breves miradas a Touka, sonriendo bobamente al notar que ella hace lo mismo disimuladamente.

Las horas comienzan a pasar más rápido de lo que quisiese, escucha a clientes ir y venir. Algunos que se tomaron más tiempo en irse lo ven confundidos de que se quedase tanto tiempo, pero no dicen nada. En su esquina nadie lo molesta, tiene la paz que necesita luego del trabajo, además las miradas cautelosas que algunos le dan es refrescante para él, por muy raro que fuese.

No se permite molestar a Touka, salvo cuando alza la mano para pedir otro café y negar lo que ella le ofrece para comer. Por alguna razón la sensación de que parece querer tomarle el pelo con esa pregunta lo embarga todo el tiempo, sin embargo pone una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro en el juego que tienen. Sasaki abre la carta preguntando sobre el mejor menú para escucharla reír encantada después, explicando la variedad de postres en el proceso.

—Sabes, creo que mejor lo pediré para más tarde.

— ¿Seguro? —ella arruga ligeramente la nariz tratando de controlar su risa, casi juraría que ella sabía que no podía comer nada y quisiese molestarlo—. Creo que disfrutaría su café acompañado de algo.

Sasaki ladea la cabeza ligeramente con una sonrisa torcida, casi pensaría que coqueteaban.

—No lo sé—ojea la carta de nuevo en un gesto desinteresado—, quizás debería escuchar el menú de nuevo.

Su ceja se arruga casi imperceptiblemente, sabía que él la estaba tratando de molestar, más no flaquea y vuelve a repetirle todo con facilidad.

Le encantan esas reacciones, no lo hace siempre y piensa que ese carácter es incluso mejor que la finura que siempre muestra. Por lo que a veces no se puede contener, le gusta fastidiarla hasta que su faceta amable comienza a ser irritada y no la puede ocultarla más al contraer el ceño con fastidio. Sasaki termina por escupir una risa a lo que ella voltea enojada, pero por más que quiere ocultarlo puede ver que también se divierte.

 _Eso es tan lindo,_ piensa.

 _Necesitas una novia_ , es lo que su cabeza le indica y él asiente en acuerdo, preguntándose si de verdad pudiera llegar a tenerla si lo intentase.

Después de todo, era un ghoul que trabajaba para órdenes del CCG. Que estuviera vivo significaba únicamente que lo necesitaban, era de uso para la causa y era fuerte, que era lo más importante. No le gustaba pensar mucho en eso, sin embargo. Tenía una familia que adoraba y lo recibían alegremente—a clara excepción de Urie, pero ya buscaría una forma en que lo quisiese—, y ciertos compañeros de trabajo que no lo veían como si fuese un monstruo que matar.

Además tenía a sus padres de nombre. Akira lo regañaba de vez en cuando causando que el riera un poco y no pudiera evitar decirle _mamá,_ y las sesiones de entrenamiento con Arima le divertían siempre, como si él fuera un padre de verdad.

No podía ser más feliz. Es lo que pensaba cada vez, mientras sus manos se mueven por cuenta propia y frotan ligeramente su barbilla.

No le da vueltas al asunto, primero porque no quiere arruinar su estado de humor y segundo, porque la pulsación detrás de su cabeza se incrementa al tratar de recordar algo de su pasado y compararlo con la vida que tiene ahora.

Tal vez nunca fue feliz antes.

Lo convirtieron en un ghoul contra su voluntad, nadie parecía haberlo buscado nunca y todos boletaban la cabeza y le advertían no preguntar cuando se interesaba por su pasado.

Las manecillas se mueven indicando las seis y con un suspiro de derrota sabe que ya no puede quedarse más tiempo.

Se golpea las mejillas ligeramente cuando ya está por irse. Queriendo ser optimista como siempre y esperando que las cosas se mejoren por su cuenta. Se recalca que ya no necesita de nadie más, salvo las personas que ahora están en su vida. Los errores de su pasado podían ser sepultados en lo más fondo de la tierra para no volver a relucir jamás.

Con su nueva resolución se acerca a la barra, saca a flote la actitud más seria que tiene y camina hasta ella, que tiene en sus manos un vaso de vidrio.

Sasaki camina a paso firme hasta detenerse frente suyo, abre la boca decidido a pedirle una cita y cuando Touka alza la vista hasta él, por un momento se pierde en sus ojos y siente la vergüenza comenzar a rodear su cuerpo.

— ¿Quieres algo más?

— ¡Sí! —Estampa sus manos en la madera pulida como para dar más énfasis en la importancia de su pregunta, ocasionando que ella abra los ojos sorprendida y varios clientes volteen a mirarlo—. Touka-chan yo quería saber si tú—

Se corta al ver entrar a su hermano, que lo mira desde la esquina con una ceja alzada.

 _Prosigue_ , parece que le dice.

—Quería saber si tú…

Y entonces sabe que toda la cafetería lo está mirando, esperando expectantes a que termine la pregunta y su rostro se pone incluso más rojo que las manzanas recién cortadas en la mesa.

—S-Si…

Sasaki se dio cuenta de dos cosas ese día.

La primera fue que el color cereza que comenzaba a aflorar despacio en el rostro de Touka le ocasionaba un sentimiento eufórico en el pecho y la palabra preciosa vuela a través de su mente repetidamente como un disco rayado.

La segunda era que tartamudeaba cuando estaba nervioso. Y mucho.

—A-Ah s-si t-u-u—escuchó el resoplido de impaciencia de uno de los señores tras él y estaba seguro que comenzó a sudar frío— ¡Puedes darme la última tarta que me mostraste! —Gritó apresuradamente.

Las personas en el café se escucharon decepcionadas y pudo ver como el hermano de Touka negaba con la cabeza.

—C-Claro.

Ve su espalda entrar para traer lo que le pide y mientras él trata de sonreírle a su hermano, por dentro se quiere patear en el estómago.

Idiota, idiota, idiota.

Trata de no caer en la desesperación—y la vergüenza—, por lo que se intenta distraer leyendo las etiquetas de la pequeña sección de vinos que tienen y todo lo que puedan encontrar sus ojos.

El color rosado capta su atención.

Camina hasta la esquina de la barra para ver un teléfono negro, un pequeño colgante de conejo amarrado a la punta.

Algo en él sonríe internamente.

Se nota que tiene años y es algo viejo, más se da cuenta que ella trató de cuidarlo lo mejor que pudo para que quedara intacto.

 _Es un lindo detalle._

—Aquí… tienes.

Sasaki levanta la cabeza para verla, aún con el teléfono en mano. Touka le parpadea un poco antes de ir hasta él y arranchárselo. Se sorprende ante su reacción y su cuerpo tiembla con miedo de haberla enojado de verdad.

—Lo siento—Touka aún cogía su teléfono con fuerza, lucía herida—. Lo toque un momento, lo juro—alza sus manos como queriendo tocarla, pero sus manos se detienen y regresan a su lugar.

—No… está bien—ella mira a otro lado al darle su pedido—. Lamento reaccionar de esa forma.

—Touka-chan… —dice, más su boca se cierra cuando ella hace ese ligero temblor con su cuerpo.

Entonces se da cuenta, que no era porque no supiese que hacer cuando la llamaba de esa forma, sino que no le gustaba cuando lo hacía.

Eso le dolió más que un puñetazo.

—Kirishima-san—tantea esta vez, con la boca ácida por decir el nombre tan formalmente—, disculpe las molestias—se retracta de nuevo, cogiendo su comida para llevársela e irse para golpearse la cabeza con un poste.

Lo detiene en ese momento, sus dedos cogiendo con indecisión la tela de su manga.

—No necesitas llamarme Kirishima—ella lo ve a los ojos soltando su pequeño agarre y Sasaki la mira atento. Esperanzado—, sólo que esto es un regalo muy personal, no quiero que se le rompa algo.

—Lo entiendo—afirma—. ¿Te lo dio un familiar?

—…No—ella mira el colgante con algo de melancolía—. Sólo alguien.

Ah.

Era un chico entonces.

Se pregunta si él es el causante de que ella siempre trajera esa aura triste a su alrededor. El conejo entre sus dedos parece mirarlo y Sasaki tiene una nueva visión de ese muñeco.

Ese regalo era feo, sí, más que eso. Era horrible, _espantoso_.

¿Quién le daba un llavero a la chica que le gustaba?

Un inútil que no conocía a las mujeres, obviamente.

— ¿Ese alguien te llamaba Touka-chan?

No parece querer contestarle, le da una rápida mirada alrededor para saber si alguien los observa y termina por exhalar cansada, pasándose uno de sus mechones rebeldes tras su oreja.

—Sí—responde.

— ¿Y aún lo hace? —preguntó dudoso, notando como ella lo mira a los ojos con fuerza antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Ya no—susurra—. No… no lo he vuelto a ver.

No parece segura al responder, pero Sasaki no aparta sus ojos al mirarla, se concentra en el azul de sus ojos y le da una sonrisa segura que no sabía podía dar.

—Touka—dice despacio, como probando el sonido sin el usual honorífico. Ella se sorprende de nuevo y la paleta rosada vuelve ligeramente a sus mejillas—. ¿Qué te parece si sólo te digo Touka?

Ella inhala un momento, una sonrisa comienza a estirar de sus labios al asentir.

—Haise—repite ella de la misma manera.

La sonrisa de niño que se planta en su rostro le divierte y Touka termina por soltar unas ligeras carcajadas.

—Touka—vuelve a decir, gustándole como suena en sus labios.

Ella le asiente ligeramente, aceptando su acuerdo y ambos se sonríen como si siguieran compartiendo un secreto.

Pronto debe irse, se despiden cordialmente como siempre y él sale de la tienda con una energía rejuvenecedora.

No la pudo invitar a una cita, sin embargo sentía que había hecho un avance incluso más grande que la persona que le dio ese regalo. Sasaki sonrió orgulloso para sus adentros, inflando el pecho, como si fuera alguien mayor y seguro de sí mismo, prometiéndose que la próxima vez que la viera le regalaría algo mejor que un simple llavero.

¿Un polo de conejo, quizás?

Lo pensaría después, la misión para matar a cascanueces sería en un par de semanas y él debía de preparar bien a su equipo.

La volvería a ver luego de eso, y con la alegría aún vibrando en su pecho, fue hasta su apartamento.

 **o.o.o.o**

Hinami.

Ese es su nombre.

La visita en _cochlea_ varias veces a la semana. Le regala libros y ella agradece con una sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos. Puede ver las ojeras envolver sus cuencas casi vacías de vida. Al igual que las que él comienza a tener, esparciéndose poco a poco como una enfermedad.

—Yo no soy la persona que conociste—le dice una vez, tratando, _deseando_ que ella deje de llamarlo de esa forma. _Hermanito_ lo saluda siempre que se ven, golpeando sus sentimientos, queriendo por un instante no saber nada de él mismo y generando que el niño tras suyo se enoje.

Cuando se enoja no es lindo, por eso trata de que no suceda.

—Lo sé—le responde, su cabello está más largo por el paso de las semanas y por mucho que le repita que no la conoce, sabe que luce diferente. Piensa que está muy alta, ¿No se suponía que sería algo más baja? Su rostro infantil no está por ninguna parte, sólo puede ver a una joven mujer que ha vivido los pesares de la guerra—. Pero creo que tú te pareces mucho a él.

 _No me digas eso. Por favor no lo hagas._

Espera que su sonrisa no se tambalee como la siente en su rostro. Se despide de ella prometiendo volver y se va con la sombra del niño persiguiéndolo detrás.

Cuando lo vio la primera vez, en su pelea con el nuevo ghoul de un ojo, rogándole que no lo eliminara, creyó que estaba equivocado. Que era su culpa el haber creado una imagen distorsionada de él en su cabeza. Pero ahora, meses después, piensa que hay cosas que no le dice. Le escucha murmurarle con voz cruel que desaparezca de una vez, que ayude a Hinami a escapar y que abandone a todos los demás.

Que había más personas que lo esperan, que de verdad lo necesitan y al estar ahí no los puede ayudar.

« _Eres débil_ ».

Más quiere seguir optimista. Se obliga a serlo por su bien.

Y así los meses pasan y el cumple otro año. Ve a los quinques, sus adorados hijos, ser reconocidos por su fuerza y Akira al fin lo abraza luego de tantas súplicas que le dio a lo largo de su vida como Haise.

Y mientras todo eso sucede, oculto en lo más profundo de su habitación, donde nadie lo puede ver ni oír, se queda frente al espejo, viendo como su rostro se deforma.

Como su cuerpo se desfigura y parece ser no él, sino alguien más.

Era verse desaparecer lentamente, su cabello tornándose más negro y los círculos pronunciándose más. Bolsas que aparecían sin cesar por las noches de pesadillas y de él escribiendo en un cuaderno los recuerdos que relampagueaban en su cabeza de cuando en cuando. Escribiendo su nombre ahora que sabía el kanji que se utilizaba y viendo de reojo la máscara que le vino como regalo de navidad.

 _Kaneki_ , es lo que escribe primero en los garabatos que hay en su cuaderno. ¿Así lo llamaban antes? ¿Lo respetaban o le tenían miedo? ¿Lo seguían porque quisieran o sólo lo usaban como escudo?

No puede recordar nada de personas, únicamente flashes borrosos que aparecen de la nada, que siempre vienen acompañados de pulsaciones que lo obligan a dejar de querer hacerlo.

No obstante, hay una vez en que todo es claro.

Ve al padre de Akira. No necesita investigar mucho para saber que es él, el rostro se parece mucho al de su hija y se asusta de pensar que el responsable de su muerte fue la persona que solía ser y que ella nunca lo quiso. Que lo mantiene cerca para matarlo después y lo está usando como todos los demás.

Entonces escribe _Ken_ , la imagen de Touka apareciendo, con ropa de colegio y más joven andando a su alrededor. ¿Acaso era él quien la lastimó tanto? ¿Hacía como si no lo conociera a propósito?

Eso lo hiere en lo más profundo y cae de la silla en la que está sentado cuando quiere recordar más. Siente al niño a su lado enojado con él, que lo aplasta y lo sofoca. Puede ver que sus ojos lo miran con reproche e ira contenida.

« _No pienses en ella_ ».

 _Ken._

Ve a una mujer. Una que jamás había visto, su cabello es chocolate y sus ojos son amables, la sonrisa que le da lo recibe y los anteojos que llevan le resultan familiares.

 _Ken._

Escucha al niño sofocarse y Haise sabe que también lo hace. De sus ojos caen las lágrimas contenidas y la imagen de la mujer lo golpea por todo el cuerpo.

Como si fueran golpes reales.

Como si fuera ella quien los hace.

 **o.o.o.o**

Los días pasan volando sin que lo note. Sus visitas a Hinami se vuelven más cortas. Su personalidad vivaz decayendo sin que nadie lo note, y en un día cualquiera, pasando completamente desapercibido, una persona que pareció conocer, entra a su nueva vida.

No le dice su nombre, pero se da cuenta de la ensoñación en sus ojos cuando lo ve. Al principio corre a él con en una silla de ruedas y al poco tiempo lo ve caminando con cierta algarabía que le hace familiar, un poco molesta hasta cierto punto, pero cree que es algo de lo que ya debería de estar acostumbrado.

— ¿Eres un ghoul verdad? —le pregunta un día en la que están lejos del oído de los demás.

El hombre de cabellos morados lo mira sorprendido, y cree verle tomar una decisión que nunca se había plantado cuando de la boca de Haise salen más y más preguntas.

Haise llora ese día, viendo como el sin nombre pasa a su lado. Sin responderle nada y dejándolo sólo con sus dudas, que, aunque dijera quería saber, en realidad no lo hacía.

Su equipo había tenido la misión de pasarse por ghouls, todos habían logrado pasar sin ser reconocidos. Aunque a él sí. Al verlo con su máscara varios corrieron a su dirección, aliviados de que estuviera vivo, preguntándole donde estuvo, qué había pasado con los demás.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue escapar lo más rápido que podía.

Busca su cabello morado de nuevo, obligándose a dejar sus temores de lado, asegurándose que lo mejor sería saber. Conocer a la persona que solía ser antes y pagar los pecados que hizo en una vida pasada.

Más no lo encuentra, desaparece así como llegó y Haise queda solo de nuevo.

Sin saber que hacer camina. Secándose las gotas de desesperación que explotan de sus ojos sin que lo quiera, y sin darse cuenta, sus pies yendo hasta una cafetería alejada. El letrero con la palabra " _:re"_ recibiéndolo a su llegada.

Haise ve a través del ventanal. Al hombre de que nunca pudo averiguar su nombre y la silueta de Touka dándole la espalda.

Se siente tan solo de repente.

Da la vuelta y regresa a su apartamento. Sin que nadie notara lo preocupado que esta, entrena con Shirazu y Tooru. Reprende a Saiko por su falta de interés y trata de que Urie deje de ignorarlo y se integre al equipo.

Se da cuenta de que esquiva a Arima y que este lo acepta sin molestarse. Alejándose como Haise lo pide, o como el niño al que llama _Ken_ ahora lo desea.

Se da cuenta también, que no volvió a hablar con Touka desde hace meses, pero que no hace nada para cambiarlo. No visita el café cuando quiere, y lleva a todos a otro lugar cuando Shirazu le pide volver a _:re_.

Y así el tiempo vuelve a pasar.

Aunque hay un punto una vez, algo de él que se pierde en esos incontables días. Cuando va tembloroso a buscar información sobre el ghoul Kaneki y del primera clase Amon Koutarou.

« _Es mi culpa_ ».

« _Yo lo mate_ ».

Siempre arrinconado en una esquina, lo ve llorar y lamentarse todos los días, dejando que Haise se eche la culpa también y que su cordura comience a pender de un hilo cuando no sabe qué hacer y siente que todos saben más que él. Que lo engañan, manipulan.

Incluso el abrazo que Akira le da lo lastima. Cuando le susurra que no es su culpa y sus brazos lo sostienen, repitiéndole que él es Sasaki Haise, no se lo cree.

Y tampoco lo hace cuando todos lo llaman por ese nombre.

Gritando silenciosamente, sonríe.

Y se va.

 **o.o.o.o**

Con todo lo que le pasa, cree que debería al menos ser más sensato.

Pero no lo es.

Desde varios metros donde nadie lo puede acusar de nada impropio. Se sienta a escuchar con su buen oído, o cuando se atreve a caminar cerca para ver, las rutinas que ella hace a diario.

No es siempre, tampoco dejando un par de días. Simplemente lo hace cuando puede.

Cuando ya no hay nada por hacer en el apartamento y las sesiones para la eliminación de la familia Tsukiyama terminan. Nadie lo necesita por contadas horas, entonces Sasaki coge su billetera y su saco, y se dirige a tomar el tren.

Corriendo como puede, hasta la cafetería que a veces le hace recordar a otra más antigua, una donde varias personas trabajaban con paz; y a un anciano, que no lo era tanto, sonriendo amablemente. Y Haise— _Ken_ —piensa que a pesar de que nunca pudo ver sus ojos, estaba seguro que era alguien demasiado apreciado para él, una figura paternal que siempre deseo pero nunca se le permitió.

El dolor comienza en ese instante. No tan fuerte como los usuales, pero sí bastante para molestarlo. Lo ignora lo mejor que puede y se sienta en su usual lugar en las calles que lo camuflan con el pasar de la gente.

Touka llega apurada a veces, y otras ya estaba ahí.

Va a una universidad, _Kami_ o es lo pudo oírla decir una vez a su hermano. El niño a su lado sonríe de saber que ella siguió con su vida y Haise hace lo mismo, imaginándose a él mismo estudiando en un lugar como ese.

Se acerca un poco más, asegurándole a Ken que ella no lo verá a él, que sólo quiere verla de cerca. Sus labios se fruncen y su cabello blanquecino le cubre los ojos. No quería que la vea en un inicio, más Haise se mantuvo firme y no dio el brazo a torcer, por lo que luego de una larga charla habían llegado a un tipo de acuerdo.

La podía ver, más no volver a hablarle.

Lo aceptó, sabiendo que era lo mejor para ambos—para los tres—, hizo lo que debía hacer y no habían hablado de nuevo. Nunca más. Jamás otra vez.

No debía.

La voz de Touka lo saca de su cabeza. Como siempre ella atiende a todos lo mejor que puede, siendo calmada y bromeando con su hermano varias veces.

Se pregunta si alguna vez habrían hecho eso. Con Ken quizás, o quizás no.

Quizás él nunca se mereció algo como eso.

Ella está sola en la barra y la ve sonreír de la nada al pasar sus dedos por el colgante de su teléfono.

 _Es hermosa_.

Y lo piensa cientos de veces.

Es hermosa cuando habla, cuando hace ese gesto con las cejas al concentrarse en algo y le sonríe al que suele llamar hermano.

 _Es terriblemente hermosa._

Pero no es de él. Nada de lo que ella hace es dirigido a él y se obligar a verla desde lejos. Siempre desde lejos, en una distancia que ella nunca notaría y tampoco debería saber. Que él va cuando puede, pero más cuando esta triste o quiere relajarse y encontrar la paz que dejó de tener hace mucho.

 _Quiero hablarle._

Y entonces, dándose los ánimos para hablarle, camina convencido de que lo hará. Imaginándose todo el proceso en el que ella lo vería al fin, le sonreiría divertida y molesta de que le tomara tanto tiempo en volver, y sus ojos siempre tristes y opacados, volverían a la vida como él piensa siempre fueron.

« _No te le acerques_ ».

No.

Te.

Atrevas.

El corazón de Haise duele de repente. Sus piernas le pesan como plomo y en su cabeza alguien no deja de gritar, de chillar y exigirle incontables veces que no la vea, que aleje su sucia existencia de ella, que no se lo merece, que nunca lo hizo.

La ve sonreírle a un cliente desde el ventanal y se imagina, como siempre lo hace, que es él al que lo hace.

Pero ya no puede, no se permite volver y dando media vuelta se aleja tanto como puede. Camina y luego corre. Los aullidos en su cabeza intensificándose y llorando, rogándole que regrese por ella y al mismo tiempo diciéndole que no lo haga.

Haise corre hasta sentirse mareado. Hasta que las visiones de su pasado parpadean en su memoria y la negrura de la inconsciencia están sobre él.

 **o.o.o.o**

 _Mañana_ , piensa, _mañana se eliminara a toda una familia para siempre_.

No puede tranquilizarse durante todo el día y sin que nadie lo pudiera notar, coge sus llaves y sale silencioso del apartamento.

No era muy tarde y creyó que estaría bien que lo hiciera al menos unas horas. No vuelve a _:re,_ desmayarse una vez fue suficiente advertencia y los cuidados de Akira y el susto que le dio a los demás no fue algo que le gustara.

Shirazu se entrenaba más duro y Tooru practicaba con Suzuya, ambos querían que Haise se sintiera orgulloso de ellos, sin saber que él ya lo estaba. Saiko seguía sin verse interesada en pelear, pero a cada cosa que pedía ella estaba ahí al instante para dárselo, por lo que trató de no verse vulnerable para asustarla y verla llorar de nuevo. Urie seguía igual que siempre, aunque creía que lo veía ligeramente cambiado.

Corrió por las calles, saltando de edificio en edificio. Queriendo aclarar su mente y esperando que algo en su alma se pudiera iluminar o tranquilizarse por lo intranquilo y asustado que se sentía.

Parecía que era su última noche de vida.

Evitó los lugares por donde habitaban la mayoría de ghouls y terminó por quedarse sentado en unas viejas vigas sobre un edificio.

— ¿Qué es lo que de verdad quieres? —se atrevió a preguntar al vació, seguro de que Ken podía escucharlo.

El niño balanceó sus pies al lado suyo. Una sonrisa genuina y juguetona que nunca le había visto aparecer con lentitud por su rostro. Su cabello platino revoloteando por el aire al girarse a verlo.

— ¡Quiero morir de una manera genial! —le respondió sonriendo.

Haise lo vio sorprendido por varios minutos para terminar asintiendo. Bajando del lugar y caminando sin rumbo. Cabizbajo por su vida. Por la de ambos.

—…se.

¿Era así como todo terminaría?

— ¡…ise!

« _Así es como debe ser_ » _,_ le susurró Ken. « _Muere de una vez. Ambos debemos hacerlo_ ».

 _— ¡Haise!_

Una mano lo coge de la muñeca y él voltea sorprendido. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos por haber corrido y el frío de la temporada hacía volar su cabello por todas partes.

No sabe cómo, pero una sonrisa aparece en su rostro ensombrecido.

—Touka.

—Hola—saluda ella, parecía dudosa de seguir, sus ojos lo miraban fuertemente, se notaba que estaba preocupada por como lucía.

—Hola—casi susurra.

—Yo… —ella lo suelta y ve a todas partes— ¿Quieres un café?

Abre la boca para decir sí.

« _No_ ».

—No puedo—sus dedos raspan ligeramente su barbilla—. Estoy algo ocupado ahora, pero fue un gusto verte Touka.

Sus ojos están ligeramente abiertos cuando él se da la vuelta para irse, más no llega muy lejos.

—Eres un idiota.

Haise parpadea sin entender, girándose para verla.

— ¿Q-Qué?

Ella se cruza de brazos.

—Que eres un idiota—su pie está moviéndose en impaciencia y su ceño arrugado en clara irritación—. No sé por qué me molesto, siempre has sido un idiota.

Le da la espalda y se va, perdiéndose entre toda la gente. Se queda tieso sin saber qué hacer, sus ojos tratando de buscar a Touka inconscientemente, pero ya está bastante lejos. Ken le repite que lo olvide, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo ignora. Corriendo tras ella sin importarle los alaridos en su cabeza. Empujando a los transeúntes que lo miran enojados y disculpándose cuando le comienzan a gritar.

Visualiza su cabello azulado subir por un puente. A pesar de la distancia escucha lo fuerte que son sus pisadas al caminar, y su voz al refunfuñar por lo bajo.

— ¡E-Espera! ¡Touka!

Ella frena al instante, girándose a verlo asustada y dando un suspiro aliviado. Haise se detiene y se siente algo engañado, pero no le molesta en realidad. Ella estaba esperando a que él la siguiera, le sorprendía que no se hubiera dado cuenta. Se miran un par de segundos hasta que el sonríe ligeramente, sintiéndose perdido con qué más hacer.

—Quizás me gustaría ese café—dice tímidamente, rascándose la cabeza un poco.

Touka resopla amarga, pero le hace una señal y ambos terminan por comprar uno para cada uno. Ninguno dice nada por varios minutos, lo único que hacen es caminar a cierta distancia del otro en mero silencio con sus cafés en mano. Su usual carácter alegre esta perdido desde hace mucho y por más que quiere comenzar un tema de conversación no puede. Los gritos en su cabeza estaban extrañamente callados, más Ken camina en medio de ambos y a pesar de que su figura es la de un niño, parece ser más grande e intimidadora cuando Haise quiere romper la barrera de ambos y tomar su mano.

« _Ni se te ocurra_ ».

Su semblante se oscurece como la de un perro regañado. La mira de reojo por un instante, ignorando la mirada amenazante de Ken, sonríe tontamente como solía hacerlo al visitar su café.

— ¿Cómo están las cosas en _:re_?

—Bien—ella se ve aliviada de que se animara a hablar—. Mi hermano dice que si el negocio sigue igual podríamos hacerlo un poco más grande—una sonrisa tira de sus labios—. Fue raro… no verte de nuevo por ahí.

Haise sabe que esta sonrojado, pero hace como si no lo estuviera.

—Pasaron… muchas cosas—toma un respiro de aire, no quería mentirle, pero era difícil de explicar—. Tuve un tiempo muy duro.

—… ¿Aún es así?

—Sí—murmura mirando al piso.

Ken inhala aire erráticamente de repente, Haise quiere ver que le sucede cuando siente a Touka más cerca, sus dedos tomando los suyos muy despacio. Primero rozando su mano para ver si él está de acuerdo y luego Haise entrelazándolos al instante con un sentimiento radiante. Puede ver lo caliente que están sus mejillas y como ella se muerde el labio ligeramente aún mirando al frente.

Como siempre no puede evitar la sonrisa que aflora en sus labios. Extrañaba comportarse así.

—Ven al café cuando te sientas mal—le dice—, podrías llamarme también si quieres—escucha como sus pulsaciones se hacen más fuertes y hace un intento para seguir hablando—. No tienes que contarme lo que te pasa, pero… podríamos sólo hablar—ella suspira temblorosamente—. Hay muchos libros que llegaron al café y no hay nadie con quién hablar sobre ellos.

Ambos, Haise y Ken, suspiran entrecortadamente.

No lo hacía siempre, tampoco lo llevaba a un nivel muy alto, sin embargo había veces, un par de veces, cuando estaba en la soledad de su habitación o distraído en una sesión del CCG, donde se la imagina junto a él, pensando que se inclina sobre ella y la besa suavemente. Que se pierde en sus labios y que la sostiene entre sus brazos, mientras Touka le da una sonrisa que no es triste ni oculta secretos, que sus labios sólo se abren para susurrar su nombre entre besos y suspirar sobre los de él.

No obstante es esta vez, que él como Haise y no Ken—quien siempre lo dejar carcomiendo de la duda—que se pregunta si ella quería decir eso con él o con la persona que fue antes.

— ¿No es raro? —Haise se detiene para verla y quedan parados en la soledad del parque, cubiertos bajo el manto de los grandes árboles.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que te preocupes tanto por mí—Haise mira sus manos entrelazadas y siente como su tacto le quema dolorosamente—. ¿Por qué? ¿Nos conocemos tanto acaso? —la mira con seriedad, apretando su agarre en sus dedos sin darse cuenta a pesar de la mueca que ella hace—. ¿Acaso… me conociste antes?

Ella no responde. Aplastando poco a poco las esperanzas que tiene.

—Es eso…

 _Era de esperarse._

Claro que lo era, lo sabia pero no quería aceptarlo. Ella no lo veía a él, sino a la persona que solía ser. Era igual que todos, estaban interesados en su "yo" del pasado, a nadie le importaba Haise, ¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo? Por lo que sabía ni siquiera debería seguir vivo.

— ¿Te gustaron los libros del café verdad? —la ve sin entender, pero ella prosigue—. Hubo alguien que conocí que le encantaban esos libros, pero ¿sabes? El nunca hubiera cogido los de fantasía y mucho menos los románticos.

Haise abre la boca pero nada sale de ella.

—Le gustaba estar apartado cuando leía, pero difícilmente despegaba sus ojos de un libro cuando quería—ella suelta la mano que lo sujeta y lo lleva un poco insegura hasta su mejilla, Haise estaba temblando, y no sabe si es por el frío o por algo más—. Y por mucho que me sonreía, no creo haberlo visto tan feliz como a ti cuando lo haces.

— ¿Qué hay de él? —pregunta temblando—. ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?

—No lo hice—ella esta susurrando igual que él—. No lo haré nunca… pero yo sé que tampoco podría hacerlo contigo Haise.

— ¿Nunca? —Pregunta, su respiración golpeando la de ella— ¿A ninguno?

—Ellos se parecen mucho y aún así no son iguales—ella está tan cerca suyo, tan, pero tan cerca—. Pero eso no me importa—murmura—, cada uno puede ser tan diferente como quiera, no me olvidaré de ninguno. Nunca Haise.

No sabe como lo hace, tampoco sabe si lo está haciendo bien, sólo lo hace. Su mano que cogía su café lo suelta y sube para cogerla de la cintura, mientras la otra sostiene su rostro, acercándola para un suave beso.

Ken esta silencioso cuando pasa. No lo molesta, no grita, no llora. Simplemente parece desaparecer en él, como si siempre hubiera sido de esa manera.

La mano de Touka también tira su café, y temblando le devuelve el beso que le da. Sus manos se cogen de su camisa y trata de seguirlo cuando sus labios se mueven despacio y luego parecen querer devorar toda su boca.

Haise piensa que es él quien lo hace, pero también cree que es Ken. Y de alguna forma no le molesta. La querían, los dos la deseaban de la misma forma a pesar de que lo demostraban de diferente manera, y ella los aceptaba, sin importarle qué, los quería a ambos.

Sus dientes cogen su labio inferior cuando ella quiere romper el beso, su cuerpo se sacude con suaves escalofríos que le parecen exquisitos y al soltar su boca, Haise se dedica a dejarle besos por toda la cara. En sus mejillas sonrosadas a pesar del frío, en su nariz, en su barbilla y cuando suspira ladeando la cabeza, él deja un diminuto camino de besos por su cuello.

Touka suelta un ligerísimo jadeo cuando Haise deja que sus dientes cojan un poco su piel, haciendo que se separe asustado.

— ¿Te lastime?

Touka lo mira incrédula, respirando entrecortadamente.

—Eres un idiota.

Y esta vez ella lo besa.

 **o.o.o.o**

— ¿Estudias biología en Kami? ¿Venías de tus clases? —Touka asintió.

—Sí, aunque después de eso me gustaría ser maestra—ese pensamiento le hace reír y ella lo golpea suavemente por eso—. Cállate, seré una muy buena.

—No he dicho que no lo seas.

—Pero estas riéndote.

Escucha a Ken tratar de no reírse, pero reconoce el soplo que sale de su boca como una risa suave.

—Sólo me hacía la idea, lo juro.

Ella le gira la cabeza enojada, pero Haise detiene su caminata y se pone delante suyo para darle un pequeño beso.

Touka se congela ante el gesto y el rubor cubre su rostro cuando las personas que caminan por las calles los ven divertidos.

— ¡N-No hagas esas cosas!

— ¿Por qué? —pregunta inocente.

—P-Pues… —sus labios se mueven en una mueca graciosa y antes de que pudiera replicarle de nuevo Haise la abraza y le deja otro beso en los labios.

—No lo haré si no quieres.

Touka cierra los ojos respirando con fuerza, las personas que pasan a su lado los siguen viendo divertidos, pero los ignoran bastante rápido.

—No es que—

— ¿No es que qué?

Ella abre la boca y al instante sus cejas se vuelven a fruncir, molestas.

No lo insulta, pero no le recibe el beso cuando se lo quiere dar.

—Estamos molestando a la gente—trata de decirle, halando su muñeca para llevarlos a otro sitio.

—No lo creo—responde, queriendo no reírse.

—Haise—reprende.

Él se ríe y la toma de la mano, los lleva a ambos para cruzar el puente, quedándose parados en la primera esquina solitaria que encuentran. Recostados contra el mármol codo a codo y sin oídos curiosos alrededor, comiencen a hablar un poco sobre sus vidas.

Touka le habla de sus padres fallecidos, de un hermano que la dejó y otro que se quedó con ella. De como el hombre en _:re_ en realidad no es su hermano—pero que a ella le gusta llamarlo así—, pero la cuida ahora. Le cuenta sobre un señor que la acogió como una hija, pero que no pudo hacerlo más, y sobre una amiga que solía tener pero no ha visto en años.

Haise le cuenta sobre su vida en el CCG, de los amigos que ha hecho, los pequeños momentos que está seguro fueron reales y atesora en lo más hondo de su corazón. Le habla de la familia que ahora tiene, pero en especial, habla sobre los quinques. Le habla de cada uno por mucho tiempo, de como él los cuida y aunque bromee con eso, cree son sus hijos y los cuida como si lo fueran de verdad.

— ¿Qué hay de él? —se atreve a preguntar en determinado momento. Haise no preguntó si era humana o ghoul, o en qué momento de su vida se conocieron. Se dio con la sorpresa de que no le importaba, más no podía evitar querer saber más sobre él mismo— ¿Cómo… era?

—Un grandísimo estúpido—dice suspirando, a lo que ambos, Haise y Ken sonríen con miedo—. Siempre creí que era muy molesto y que debía confiar en los demás,… pero él era realmente amable sin importar cómo fueras y era hasta cierto punto genial. Pero nunca se lo dije.

— ¿Qué era amable?

—No, que era genial.

Haise se rió.

— ¿Por qué?

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—Porque entonces se le subiría a la cabeza.

Una sonrisa torcida cubre su rostro cuando la toma de la mano.

— ¿Y qué hay de mi? ¿Crees que soy genial también?

Touka lo ve con la boca ligeramente abierta, girando su cabeza farfullando con algo parecido a un insulto.

—Algo—menciona por lo bajo.

Haise se ríe de nuevo. Aún se conocían poco, haría que ella viera lo genial que podía ser.

—Con eso me basta—se mueve algo inseguro, por lo que Touka lo mira sin comprender cuando él alza sus manos entrelazadas hasta su boca y deja pequeños besos sobre sus nudillos.

Su mirada mantiene la de ella, sus ojos azulinos son casi zafiros que él quiere besar y atesorar, y sus labios rosados le suplican que se acerque con cada respiración. Su mano libre toca su cabello ligeramente, dejando un mechón detrás de su oreja.

—Eres tan hermosa—le dice, rozando su nariz con la de ella, juntando sus labios como si siempre lo hubiera hecho.

Esta vez se toma su tiempo en besarla, lo hace sumamente despacio a pesar de que ella lo quiere hacer más rápido y se deleita con el suave sonido que ella deja escapar cuando escurre su lengua por sus dientes y toca la suya.

Touka da un pequeño respingo, más no lo aleja, sus manos van a su cabello y se enredan con ternura, acercándolo más a ella y cogiéndolo con fuerza cuando su boca se desvía bajo su oreja y succiona despacio en la piel que su ropa no cubre. Sin darse cuenta la comienza a presionar contra la pared y él hace un sonido vergonzoso cuando siente su pecho presionar el suyo.

—… Haise… espera

Le muerde los labios para que se calle y le vuelve a comer la boca más fuerte esta vez. Tomando su cintura con más fuerza y presionándola contra él. Podía sentir como su cuerpo estaba sumamente caliente, su kagune se movía inquieto en su interior y parecía querer salir de su espalda, haciéndole difícil mantenerlo a raya cuando la temperatura de su cuerpo se disparaba a cada toque que se daban.

La escuchó emitir un gemido que lo sobresaltó y que fue la única razón por la que se separó un poco de ella. Sus ojos vieron como Touka estaba respirando con dificultad y a penas vislumbró que su pierna estaba presionándola mucho.

—P-Perdón—se alejó moviendo sus brazos de manera extraña, llamando la atención de las pocas personas, que de por sí ya los miraban como impúdicos, que trataban de ignorarlos—. N-No s-e q-qué pasó.

Touka sopló, dejando volar un par de cabellos de su cabeza.

—Tú… en serio…

Pero por muy avergonzada que luce se ríe y Haise suspira aliviado con una mueca entre abochornada y divertida.

Ya no confía en su cuerpo, por lo que quiso llevarla sólo por lugares transitados donde no pudiera hacer nada inapropiado. Touka lo miró con los ojos en blanco, pero sólo asintió cansada.

Demasiado pronto se dan cuenta de lo tarde que es y ambos deben irse por su lado. La besa antes de despedirse, aunque era algo más casto y breve, le hizo alocar el corazón como antes.

—Iré cuando pueda, te prometo que será pronto.

—Más te vale—le dice ella con una sonrisa, puede ver una alegría por la anticipación en sus ojos y eso lo hace sonreír de vuelta.

—Lo será, lo prometo.

Sus manos se sueltan y la ve subir al tren.

—Si no la cumples te golpearé.

Haise sube una mano a su sien, imitando el saludo a un general.

—Prometo ir lo más rápido posible.

La gente los ve raro de nuevo, pero ambos se ríen de eso, ya acostumbrados.

—Hasta pronto—se despide Touka, cuando el tren anuncia su partida.

—Hasta pronto—le dice él—. Me verás antes que te des cuenta.

Lo último que ve es su sonrisa divertida y emocionada.

Se va a dormir con esa imagen en la cabeza, y aunque las pesadillas no se van, las breves imágenes de un muchacho alegre con cabello rubio lo tranquilizan. Cree que esa sonrisa le es familiar y la tenacidad que sus ojos muestran lo alivia lo suficiente para dormir esa noche.

Se jura volver a ver a Touka, y planea la próxima vez en que lleve a todos de nuevo. Los quinques la amarían, estaba seguro de eso. Y con ese pequeño deseo de anticipación en su cabeza, se escucha dar los ánimos a los quinques al día siguiente, prometiéndole a Shirazu que le enseñaría a usar su kagune cuando volvieran.

Todos se dirigen a las oficinas del CCG entonces, para empezar la misión que se les encargó y el único impedimento para ver a Touka de nuevo.

 **o.o.o.o**

Su nuevo apartamento es silencioso, mortalmente silencioso.

No escucha a Tooru cocinar para todos y tararear mientras lo hace, o a Saiko con sus juegos y bromas, siguiéndolo a todas partes como una niña feliz. Tampoco a Urie entrenar en el gimnasio, murmurando por lo bajo, pero sentándose con ellos a cenar tranquilamente. Ni siquiera a Shirazu, peleándose con Urie para divertirse y llamándolo Sassan cuando lo ve.

 _Sassan._

Shirazu estaba muerto.

No llora. Está harto de llorar, simplemente mira el vació infinito de la obscuridad en la que se encuentra y no hace nada para moverse.

No se pregunta el _"¿Y si…?"_ Que seguramente haría antes y no se echa la culpa tampoco. No hace nada, sólo esperar a que Furuta lo llame para saber su nueva misión y se queda tirado en la fría madera lo que resta del tiempo.

Se olvida de los demás, de las personas de su nueva vida, de la antigua.

Piensa en que Tsukiyama está a salvo ahora y que eso es suficiente. Que Akira está subiendo de rango como siempre y Arima en su oficina planeando estrategias. Trata de no pensar en las personas a los que llamaba sus hijos, porque había perdido a uno y un padre jamás debía hacerlo.

Nunca, nunca, nunca podía perder uno.

Piensa en la hija de Yoshimura, y en él también, ahora que recuerda su nombre y sabe que es real, que le llamaba _jefe_ con cariño, con una sonrisa inocente que su cuerpo antes solía conocer. Recuerda a Eto, que siempre le dice que confíe en ella y en el grito que dio a los cuatro vientos para declarar que era un ghoul.

Piensa en todos y al mismo tiempo no lo hace.

Sin embargo se pregunta si ella lo vio en la conferencia de prensa. ¿Lo habría reconocido? Le dijo que le gustaba su cabello negro una vez.

—Pero no debes pintártelo—le dijo ella—. Espera que se vuelva así por su cuenta.

— ¿No es más fácil de la otra forma?

Ella le sonrió, como recordando algo.

—Creo… que antes te hubiera dicho eso, pero es mejor que sólo dejas que lo haga por su cuenta, ahí te darás cuenta que ya estás bien.

En ese entonces no entendió, pero ahora lo hace, o al menos eso cree.

Su cabello es negro ahora, completamente, pero no por su recuperación. Nunca, _nunca_ sería por su recuperación.

Sale de su apartamento como otra sombra más y vagabundea sin rumbo entonces. Todos retroceden cuando lo ven, su sombría aura alejando a la gente como si de un leproso se tratase.

Se acerca a _:re_ antes de regresar. Por el ventanal puede ver que ella aún tiene el cabello corto y sus ojos, que tenían gotas de vida otra vez, vuelven a ser igual de melancólicos que en un inicio.

Se asustaría de él si lo viera ahora. Nadie lo podría convencer de lo contrario. Su mano rojiza se aprieta, recordándole el monstruo que ahora era.

Ve una diminuta sonrisa que ella hace y Ken cierra los ojos, porque las sonrisas tontas de Haise y sus suspiros enamoradizos ya no están, no aparecerían de nuevo. Estaba muerto, así como lo estaría él en un futuro.

Inhalando suavemente, dando una de sus últimas respiraciones, se prepara para irse.

Debía salvar a Hinami al día siguiente. Cumplir la última misión que tenía.

Y después nada. Ya no habría nada.

 _Lo siento_ , piensa.

 _Lo siento mucho._

Y da la vuelta y no mira atrás.

Adiós.

 _Adiós_.

 **o.o.o.o**

 **Los últimos capítulos de TG me han dejado muy sensible y necesitaba expresarme con el mundo T_T ¿leyeron el último cap? *llora***

 **Como sea, espero les gustara (¿?), ha pasado mucho, pero mucho tiempo desde que escribí para este fandom y espero con todo mi ser que no quedara OOC TT_TT disculpen si fue así.**

 **Así que… ¿me dejarían un review? ::DD al menos para que Ishida deje de maltratar a los personajes que amamos T_T**

 **Bueno, quizás no lo haga, pero podrías dejar tu review igual, por si acaso uwu**

 **Nos leemos! ::DD**


End file.
